The various embodiments described herein generally relate to query processing. More specifically, the various embodiments describe techniques of processing a query (e.g., an ad hoc query) via a lambda application.
An ad hoc query is a query that cannot be predetermined prior to issuance. Ad hoc queries involving big data systems may suffer from latencies, especially when a query request requires data processing from permanent storage such as a file system. In the context of a data system having a lambda architecture, an ad hoc query request involving historical data may require relatively slow batch processing. Since the dynamic nature of an ad hoc query does not permit pre-calculation of query results, latencies from batch processing may be common in the context of conventional query processing techniques, especially if a timeframe provided in a query request is modified repeatedly.